


of massages and matters

by Okumen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Partial Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Just what are we doing?"</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	of massages and matters

_All love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand. _  
Ella Wheeler Wilcox__

__***_ _

Wincing as thumbs dug into the sole of his feet, he buried his face in the pillow between his arms. "That hurt," he muttered into it, and he looked over his shoulder with an accusing look at the one who caused him harm. Yaqut pursed his lips at him in a frown, unconvinced of his guilt. "Your feet are really tense, of course it'll hurt." The fanalis was unfazed by his protest, and only continued massaging Koumei's foot. "I just got started, you know. I have the rest of your body to take care of, too." Koumei huffed, and dropped back onto Yaqut's bunk bed. He winced again when Yaqut hit another tense spot in his foot. Getting enough right then, Koumei pulled his face out of the pillow again. "I've been thinking of asking you something," he wiggled his foot, and Yaqut let him pull it out of his hands. The prince rolled over and nudged Yaqut with his foot, and the fanalis laid down beside him. "Asking me what?" he asked, taking one of Koumei's hands in his and starting to massage it instead.

Koumei pulled his hand free, and turned to face Yaqut. "Just what are we doing?" Yaqut raised an eyebrow, and wriggled his fingers at him in a grabby fashion. "Massages?" Koumei sighed, and prodded Yaqut's leg with his foot again. "That's not what I meant." He fell silent, thoughtfully trying to figure out a simple enough way to tell Yaqut what he had been thinking about. He ignored Yaqut kissing his hand for a while, then flicked his hand in his face to free it from his kisses. "What I mean is, the two of us. Our relationship. It doesn't really make sense." Yaqut looked up from taking Koumei's hand once more, and instead he brushed his bangs out of his face, so he could see both of his eyes. Koumei squinted at him. "I'm serious," he said.

With a sigh, Yaqut closed his eyes. "What do you want me to say? Explain to you how we really _do_ make sense? I can't do that, because our relationship really _doesn't_ make sense. You're a prince and I'm an ex-slave and a plain soldier, _and_ we're from different countries that have unstable positions toward each other. Of course we don't make sense. But why does that matter?" Koumei sighed. "Of course you don't see it." Yaqut took Koumei's hand in his again, and kissed his knuckles. "I admit, I'm not very bright. But I know what I feel."

Rolling onto his stomach, Koumei stared at the wooden beams of the bed opposite of Yaqut's bunk. "Feelings aren't everything," he muttered. Yaqut wrapped an arm around Koumei's waist, and pulled him close. "Politics aren't everything, either." Koumei tilted his head back. "Not to you, perhaps. But we're in completely different social positions, and class, and right now, I need to think of my position." Yaqut was the one who scowled that time. "Right now?" He leaned his chin against Koumei's hair. "Right now, you're in my arms, safe and sound, and don't have to think about complicated things. And maybe you think it's weird to be in a relationship when you randomly just asked me to court you unexpectedly--"

" _You_ were the one who suddenly asked _me_ for permission to court me," Koumei interjected. Yaqut pouted, and nuzzled his hair with his nose. "Okay, I did. But you accepted my request for courtship." Koumei rolled his eyes. "Because most of the women I sleep with wants me to do things, too. I don't need to put in any effort with you."

Yaqut started to laugh, and pulled Koumei even closer. "Aah, gotta love a lazy guy," he snickered. Koumei was not pleased. "I have a disease that--" Yaqut snorted. "No you don't. You can't feed me any of that bullshit, I know it's not true." He leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "I like it, you let me do whatever I want, and you make the cutest faces. Especially when you come." Koumei would have elbowed him if it wasn't too big an effort. For now, he just blushed, and shook his head. "Don't lie," he muttered. Yaqut raised his eyebrows at him. "I'm not lying. I've always thought you were cute, that's why I asked you out." Koumei sighed. "Are you planning on listening to any of the things I have to say?" he asked. Yaqut was silently thoughtful for a few moments. "No, not as long as you're going to say stupid things."

"You're annoying," Koumei commented. He didn't have the energy to get out of Yaqut's embrace, so he let him be, even when he slipped a hand down the front of his pants. "Really annoyi--nggh...!" He didn't swat him away when his big hand grabbed his cock, either. "Really, do you have to do that? I'm trying to have an important conversation." Yaqut brushed his lips against the back of Koumei's ear, and spoke against the shell. "I know, but I think that _you_ 're an important conversation. And I said I'd massage _all_ of you." Koumei actually elbowed him lightly at that comment. "You're dumb," he said, and Yaqut laughed again. "Yeah, but that's alright. Because I still think you're pretty." He gave him another kiss. "I also think," he pulled them both up to sit, and fondled Koumei's balls in his hand. "that you don't need to think too seriously about it. Sometimes you overthink things, and as long as you're with me, you don't have to worry. Besides," he ran the pad of his thumb along Koumei's glans. "you and I don't _need_ to make sense. I know you like me, and I like you, so for now, just enjoy what we have and let me take care of you. Okay?"

Koumei slipped his hand down to join Yaqut's in his pants, and wrapped his fingers as best as he could around the big hand. "I think you take this too lightly," he said, "but convincing you is too troublesome, since you clearly don't intend to change your mind about it." Yaqut nodded. "Yeah, that's right." He turned his hand and grasped Koumei's with it. "I'm very stubborn." He rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. "And I adore you."


End file.
